


Madrigal

by ImperialAxis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Autistic Ruby Rose (RWBY), Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), nonsexual petplay, soft of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: When Ruby burns out on work while Weiss is on the precipice of getting her doctoral degree, they find a new way to relax together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. When the Dragons Grow Too Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just wrote this to vent about stuff but it's also going to be a bunch of asexual petplay and other kink content once it's developed enough. Which I hope I will manage to make myself do quickly for once

“Hey snowflake, I’m home.” Ruby called out as she stepped across the threshold of her home. She locked the door behind her as a matter of habit so deeply ingrained she didn’t even notice she was doing it as she carried a series of grocery bags into the reasonably sized apartment she shared with her girlfriend. “I did the shopping too.”

“Thank you Ruby.” Weiss didn’t look up from the high end laptop she was steadfastly typing on, or the series of notebooks filled with her neat handwriting that were spread around her on the coffee table in front of the couch. “I should be finished with today’s work before dinner again.” 

Weiss had been working incredibly hard for the past few months, in the final stages of completing her thesis and earning a doctorate in business finance while Ruby supported both of them with her bachelor’s degree in engineering and the job she’d gotten working as a design engineer at a company known for it’s hunting rifles. It had sounded like an amazing job when she’d seen the posting, something that could let her indulge her love of weaponry without furthering the United States’ war machine.

“That’s great. I’ll cook something extra special then.” Ruby quickly bent over the couch and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the back of her neck, then turned around to put away the groceries. She bent over to put some chicken into the freezer, but when she did she found that it was hard to muster the strength to stand back up. Suddenly, she just wanted to let herself fall onto the floor and curl into a ball, crying.

“Are you alright?” A curious glance from Weiss caught Ruby mid-crisis, and she smiled as she quickly straightened up and shoved everything back into the deepest recesses of her mind.

“I’m just a little stiff from sitting down so much all the time. I know I should be taking breaks to stretch my legs but that really distracts me and just makes it impossible to focus if I know there’s a timer running until I’m going to have to stop what I’m doing, so...” Ruby shrugged lightly and returned to storing the few remaining groceries.

“Perhaps we ought to start taking walks, at least every weekend.” Weiss mused as she turned back to her writing. “I know that I would benefit from more physical exercise as well.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.” Ruby hid her cringe at the thought of more time that she wouldn’t be able to recover from working, and now on the weekend as well. Could walks take more than an hour? Probably, if Weiss really decided that she wanted to build up stamina, or, gods forbid, get a serious cardio workout. “I’m gonna take a quick shower to relax my muscles.”

Weiss just nodded absent-mindedly as Ruby left the living room and grabbed her house clothes before stepping into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her as always. It just made her feel more secure, as a form of insurance that Weiss wouldn’t come in and accidentally see anything Ruby didn’t want her to see. A nebulous combination of bottom dysphoria and asexuality meant that she didn’t intend to do anything involving her own genitals, probably at all, something Weiss had been blessedly understanding of throughout the four years they’d been together.

Ruby quickly turned on the water, then stripped as she waited for it to get warm. After briefly passing her hand through the water, she stepped in and sighed as the hot water began to pound away at her skin. She liked hot showers, though not hot enough to hurt at all. As she was immersed in the soothing heat and steam filled the shower, her legs suddenly felt weak, and she quickly sat down beneath the showerhead with her arms wrapped around her legs.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Five days a week she spent eight hours working, plus an hour lunch. Then it took half an hour to drive each way to work. Plus various chores and errands that constantly had to be done, shopping, getting gas, going to the doctor every few months to get a refill on her prescriptions, cooking, dishes, laundry. The chores were mostly Weiss’ responsibility, aside from cooking, which Weiss couldn’t do to save either of their lives, and it was all a very fair arrangement that Ruby really had no reason to be unhappy with. But every day she came home more tired than she had been the last, and even when she spent and entire weekend doing nothing but canoodling with Weiss, playing video games, and generally relaxing, she still didn’t feel even slightly recovered from the sheer fatigue induced by constantly having to do complex math, critical thinking, and communicating with her fellow engineers and managers.

An overwhelming wave of emotional exhaustion swept over her, and she started crying. She barely managed to keep herself silent by curling into the fetal position and covering her mouth with her legs. The hot water running over her washed away her tears and snot as she lay there, unable to stop crying. 

The things she’d been doing were still less than what an average adult had to do if they were living on their own, and she couldn’t handle them. What hope was there that she could ever even be able to be okay with just living normally? Sure, when Weiss finished her doctorate things would get easier, and that was still fairly far away, but it wouldn’t be fair to ask Weiss to support both of them for no reason. The idea of just living at home and being dependent on her wife didn’t seem right. 

It was impossible to tell how long she lay there under the hot water. When she did get out, it wasn’t that she was done crying, but that she was so dehydrated she was out of tears and her mouth was dry despite her muffled sobs. 

She didn’t open her eyes as she dried herself off and slipped into her soft pajamas. She really just didn’t want to see any of it, and she hadn’t shaved in a few weeks. It didn’t really matter when she always wore full length pants or pajama bottoms anyway. She missed skirts, but they didn’t count as appropriate business attire.

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin when she stepped out of the bathroom to see Weiss sitting primly on the edge of their bed. “Hey Weiss. Why’d you stop working?” There was a palpable tension in the room.

“Because I finished.” Weiss crossed her arms in the way that she always did when she was trying to avoid being more expressively angry. “And so you can imagine my surprise when I found that you were not in fact working on dinner, but still in the shower. If I hadn’t heard the water stop at the exact moment that I came into this room, I would have broken that door down in my conviction that you had been injured.” 

“Sorry.” Ruby rubbed her still damp back of her head and chuckled nervously. “I got a little bit distracted by a mobile game before I started actually showering, and so that’s why I’m just now finishing. You should really try asking before you break down the door next time.”

“Ruby,” Weiss smiled affectionately, then gently took Ruby’s hand in her own, “why are you lying to me? Your fingers are incredibly pruned.” She peered observantly into Ruby’s eyes. “And your eyes are very bloodshot, like you’ve been crying.” Softly, her thumb traced a small circle over Ruby’s palm. “Please talk to me.”

“I...” Ruby’s facade fell apart and she let herself fall face first into bed next to Weiss. “I’m so tired.” There was no energy left for her to hide behind, she couldn’t continue. The only two points of light in the darkness before her closed eyes were Weiss and the fact that it was Friday.

“Oh rose petal.” Weiss pulled Ruby’s head into her lap and gently combed her fingers though Ruby’s short hair. “I’m sorry to make you work like this, and I’m sorry that I didn’t notice something was wrong sooner.”

Ruby wanted to protest that Weiss was working even harder than she was, regardless of whose work was creating an income at the moment, but Weiss’ lap was too blissful a pillow, Weiss’ fingers felt too good against her scalp, and she was too tired.

“I’ll take care of food for tonight, okay? So just lay here for a while, and take a nap if you need it. I’ll wake you up if you’re still asleep at eight so you can sleep normally tonight.” Weiss moved around a little bit, though she was clearly careful not to move Ruby too much. She was probably ordering food to be delivered, since she could neither cook nor drive.

“Sorry.” Ruby barely managed to mumble the word as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in one of the safest places in the world.

Flashes of mostly asleep consciousness passed by Ruby in a series of brief images. Seeing Weiss leaving, an empty room, but with the light still turned on, passed by without her ever managing to avoid slipping back to sleep. 

It wasn’t until she caught on to the scent of Chinese takeout that she managed to keep herself away and move out of bed. Once the sleep was blinked from her eyes she felt a lot better than she had before, aside from being incredibly thirsty, and her eyes were distinctly sore in that way she got after she cried. She thought they might be that way because she went so long without being able to cry at all when she was younger.

“Food?” Ruby half stumbled into the living room, where Weiss was watching a documentary on money laundering. She actually needed water first, but that didn’t require any special knowledge.

“Ready and waiting.” Weiss fluidly got up and went into the kitchen, where she took a plate from the refrigerator and put it into the microwave.

While the food was reheated, Ruby quickly filled her favorite thermos with water and started gulping it down. By the time their two plates were ready, her thirst was mostly sated, and she sat at the dining table without needing to be asked.

“So,” Weiss laced her fingers together as she sat, and gave Ruby a piercing stare. “Are you ready to talk?”

Ruby whined, her face scrunching up into a pained expression. “Talking is hard.” She was hungry too, and began to dig into the food as Weiss pondered her response.

“Well, how about this then.” Weiss set a clean notebook and a pen next to her seat. “Write about it when you’re prepared, but know that I won’t let you leave this room until you do.”

If Ruby hadn’t been starving, she would have gotten up and sat in Weiss lap as an effort to convey her gratitude. As it was a simple smile and nod as she dug in was enough for Weiss to understand her sentiment and smile back, then join her in digging into the food.

With her left hand Ruby wrote about what was getting to her as she ate with her right. Weiss spent the dinner telling her about the progress she was making with her thesis, but Ruby didn’t understand much beyond the pure mathematics of it. It was fine though, Ruby loved just listening to Weiss talk about her day and what she’d been doing without any expectation of speaking in response.

When the food was gone Weiss gathered the plates and put them in the sink as Ruby took the notebook and moved to the couch, where she could cuddle Weiss as it was read. She had already finished writing everything she could think to write, so it was just a matter of waiting for Weiss to come back to her. 

“Come here.” Weiss spread her arms once she had settled into a lying position on the couch, and Ruby happily jumped into her embrace, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately and making Weiss laugh. “I adore how almost animal-like your mannerisms can be when you’re nonverbal.” She embraced Ruby tightly for an all too short moment, before her countenance hardened slightly and she expectantly held out a hand. “Now, what have you written for me?”

Ruby nervously handed over the notebook that bore an explanation of the weight of the last year and a half. She knew she shouldn’t have hidden it this entire time, but she had thought that she would be alright as long as she had the knowledge that Weiss would finish relatively soon and then she would be able to ask for support without feeling guilty. Probably. She pulled the blanket they kept draped over the couch around both of them and slipped further into Weiss’ embrace. It always felt like the safest place in the world.

There were many audible sighs as Weiss read through the emotionally draining paragraph. Ruby had never really figured out how to interpret Weiss’ sighs, and it made her nervous. Was she disappointed in her? Of course she would be, it made sense. What sort of idiot couldn’t handle working a perfectly normal job where the working conditions and space were perfectly ordinary and healthy?

“I see.” Weiss closed the notebook and slowly set it on the coffee table. “And this exhaustion has been building since when you first began working?”

Ruby nodded, though she kept her eyes closed and her head firmly in the crook of Weiss’ arm, where she felt most comfortable. It wasn’t enough to soothe her troubles in the long term, but it let them temporarily fade from the forefront of her mind.

“How could I have been so oblivious?” Weiss berated herself in a harsh whisper. “Damn it, I never should have asked this arrangement of you. I’m such a fool. I should have simply worked on my doctoral in the background while working full time, rather than demand this of you.”

“What?” Ruby couldn’t stay quiet after hearing Weiss say that, she poked her head up and pouted at her girlfriend with all the force she could muster. “No, don’t say that. I’m happy to do this this way, together, and there’s no reason why we shouldn’t have thought that it would be fine. Nothing is your fault.”

“Ruby.” Weiss sighed heavily, her eyes briefly closing before she looked at Ruby again. “You’re disabled, you told me as much a long time ago. I never should have placed the burden of operating on a level comparable to an abled person on you. We both knew that you were barely keeping up with your classes even then, and working full time is even more exhaustive than that.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that I’m less responsible for myself.” Ruby glared. “I chose this, and I don’t intend to give up now. And being abled doesn’t make you any more responsible for anything we decided than I am. It’s actually pretty shitty of you to think like it does. I pretended to be fine so that you could keep working hard, and I’m going to keep going at least until you’re done. I can’t do it forever, but I’m going to do it for the next six months, or however long it takes, because I love you and I want to help you fulfill your dreams!”

“I’m not going to let you keep hurting yourself like this for six months. I love you too much to be so selfish.” Weiss protectively hugged Ruby closer to her chest. “I was going to keep this as a surprise, but I’ve already scheduled to bring my thesis before a board two weeks from now. If I am successful, I already have a job as a vice CFO secured to begin in three weeks. If you insist on carrying on until then, I suppose that I could stand it. _But_ once I begin working, you _will_ quit your job and figure out what you can do that works to keep you happy and healthy. If my thesis is rejected, we will simply have to figure something else out, because this cannot continue, deal?”

“Okay.” Ruby smiled. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, suddenly knowing that she only had to keep this going for a few more weeks. “I’ll let my boss know I’m leaving then on Monday.”

“Good.” Weiss beamed at Ruby and tucked her head under Weiss’ chin as she pulled her in close again. “And I don’t want you to try to make yourself work a full time job again in the future just because most people live way. You deserve to have access to whatever resources you need to be happy and healthy, and I swear that I will make sure you have them.”

“I’ll... try, Weiss. Thanks. You really manage to get through to me about this stuff, and I appreciate it.” Ruby nuzzled affectionately against Weiss’ neck, planting a few soft kisses. “I love you a lot.”

“And I love you.” Weiss hummed happily, her hands gently trailing over Ruby’s body. “It makes me so happy to see you happy, and that review cannot possibly come soon enough. Until then, I am going to spend every weekend and every evening pampering you and showering you with love, I promise.”

“That would help so much.” Ruby sighed happily. She wouldn’t be completely ready to get back to work when the weekend was over, but she knew she would feel a lot better after so much time spent with Weiss. Everything about Weiss was so incredibly beautiful, from her long hair, to the way she smelled and carried herself, and the way that she always let her usual strict and serious demeanor fade away between the two of them into open kindliness.

“Good.” Weiss kissed Ruby’s forehead, then they snuggled into the couch together and spent the rest of the evening watching Revolutionary Girl Utena.


	2. To Slay With Pen or Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a brief scene in which Ruby touches herself near the beginning, as a heads-up

“What’s that look?” Weiss fiddled affectionately with Ruby’s fingers as they lay in bed, neither one breaking eye contact.

Weiss was actually the only person Ruby could stand to look in the eye, although she was pretty sure it wasn’t what neurotypicals meant when they said eye contact. She just liked staring at all of Weiss, and her eyes were no exception. It didn’t give her the usual feeling she got when she had to stare at someone for the sake of an interview or something, it was just nice to look at how pretty Weiss’ light blue eyes were and the way they crinkled when she smiled. “Just thinkin bout how pretty you are.”

“No you.” Weiss booped Ruby’s nose with a smirk.

“No you.” Ruby booped Weiss back, then schootched forward and kissed her, letting Weiss take the lead almost instantly as she gently pressed Ruby into the bed with her lips.

One of them moaned as Weiss claimed Ruby’s lips, first nipping at the bottom lip, then with a confidently probing tongue. Kissing Weiss like this was always an exercise in self-control, in avoiding the troublesome temptation to grind against her and just enjoy the things Ruby knew she actually wanted, regardless of her annoying libido. Sinking into the kisses always came naturally, she just loved the specific feeling of being kissed, far more than that of kissing.

There was a mutual sighing as Weiss pulled back and switched to affectionately running her hand through Ruby’s short hair. “We should get out of bed sometime before noon, even if it is Saturday.”

“If you want to get me out of bed before I start getting hungry, you’re going to have to carry me.” Ruby clung tightly to Weiss’ torso.

“That is an interesting proposition.” Weiss smiled in a way that would have been ominous under any other circumstances. “I don’t think that I could carry you right now, but perhaps I should seek Yang’s advice and develop enough strength to do so.”

“That’s uh...” The image of Weiss bridal carrying her popped into Ruby’s mind, and she started drooling. Then she pictured Weiss with biceps. And abs. She gulped. “That's a really good idea.”

“I suspected as much.” Weiss hummed. “What was it that you said about being physically weak? ‘I like being weak so that strong women can throw me around more easily.’”

Ruby whimpered. “Maaaybe.”

“It sounds like you need a little bit of privacy. I need to fetch breakfast, so if you will release me...”

“Okayy.” Ruby groaned and detached herself from her girlfriend. She was getting really horny. Her nippes felt really sensitive, and her thoughts kept going to dirty places. A little bit of self-care would be nice, and so would food after.

“I’ll be right back.” Weiss leaned over and gave Ruby a brief goodbye kiss. They had an understanding that Ruby’s libido got in the way sometimes, and she needed privacy. It was incredibly frustrating whenever it happened, but Ruby was almost continually amazed and grateful with how delicately Weiss handled it.

Ruby smiled at Weiss as she left, then sighed in relief as the bedroom door was closed behind her. She let her hand slowly trail up to her breast and roll a nipple between her fingers, drawing forth a soft moan and a spike of pleasure. Her other hand slowly slid along the soft skin of her belly and under her pants, to gently stroke her hardening length through her panties.

At times like this Ruby never fantasized about her current biology. Her thoughts mostly involved Weiss, but not quite as she existed in reality. Inevitably, no matter where the fantasies began, they had a tendency to end up in a situation that wasn’t... biologically accurate. One in which Weiss was the one railing Ruby’s pussy. 

The hand at Ruby’s chest began to knead at her breast, eliciting a familiar dull ache and making her whimper needily. She thought about what it would be like if Weiss was the one handling her chest, toying with her clit, filling her. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow as she bucked against her palm and released a small squirt of clear fluid into her panties, then collapsed with a relieved exhale.

Immediately, her brain switched back into its regular mode, and she went back to just wishing Weiss was there for the sake of cuddling and emotional support. She had no idea if those thoughts would ever be applicable to anything in real life, or if she’d actually want to act them out, but it was something that probably wouldn’t matter for a while anyway.

She grabbed Weiss’ pillow and wrapped her body around it, breathing in Weiss’ scent. After a little bit of fantasizing about the pillow being Weiss, she managed to get up and grab a book to read, then retreat back to bed to read it.

Only two more weeks were left before she left her job, hopefully at the same time that Weiss would start her own job. It had been such a relief to agree to stop working even if Weiss didn’t get her degree on the first attempt at submitting her thesis. She never could have stood to have given it up herself. Weiss’ push had been something she’d hoped for for a while now, but she’d felt too guilty about being weak and lazy to ever admit what was wrong or consider doing it herself.

There was a little bit of worry over what would happen if Weiss’ thesis wasn’t approved, but she had enough faith in Weiss that she was entirely convinced that Weiss would succeed. Weiss was studious to a degree that seemed impossible to her, and had managed to get gay As in all of her classes. It never stopped amazing her that Weiss had actually laughed at the cheezy calculus pick-up line that Ruby had approached her with and agreed to a study date. “Calc-u-me and calc-u-you make calculus.”

Most of the day went by normally, and Ruby enjoyed every second of it. She got to spend so much time with the woman she loved, doing things she loved.

“Do you ever contemplate... unconventional things?” Weiss coughed awkwardly in between halves of her question as they cuddled on the couch. “When you touch yourself?”

“Uhhh...” Ruby trailed off awkwardly in turn. Discussing sexual matters wasn’t something she necessarily avoided, but Weiss pretty much hadn’t brought it up since she had first said she was asexual and explained as much about her situation as she understood. “What counts as unconventional? You mean like kinky stuff?”

“Yes.” Weiss forcibly kept her eyes focused on the wall of their living room. “That.”

“Yeah. Sort of. I was a lot more extreme before hrt than I am now though.” Ruby intertwined her fingers with Weiss’. She could sense that Weiss was tense over something. “Are you alright?”

“I... enjoy taking care of you like this. A great deal. Perhaps more than I feel I should.” Weiss rubbed her thumb along the inside of Ruby’s palm.

“In a kinky way?” Ruby giggled a little. There was something really cute about that. And... interesting sounding.

“It has evoked strange thoughts, yes.” Weiss hid her face by burying in the couch cushions. “Which I expect might be unwelcome if I shared them with you.”

“That’s not necessarily true.” Ruby blushed, relieved that Weiss wasn’t looking at her at the moment. “I do enjoy thinking about that kind of thing sometimes. I’d like to hear.”

“Really?” Weiss looked up, blushing as well. Ruby nodded encouragingly. “I have contemplated that it may be interesting to treat you as a pet.”

Ruby squeaked.

“Is that a good squeak or a bad squeak?”

“Good.” Ruby nodded vigorously. “It’s... uh... a neat idea.”

“Neat?” Weiss cocked an eyebrow humorously, nearly forgetting her trepidation in the face of Ruby's reaction.

“Makes me feel things.” Ruby bit her lip. “It’s... definitely something I’ve had fantasies about.”

“Really?” Weiss smirked and bit her lip, eyes narrowing as she intently focused on Ruby. “What kind of fantasies?”

“Well... I mean...” Ruby buried her face in Weiss’ shoulder, suddenly embarrassed. “Wearing a collar and stuff could be... fun. And I really like it when you praise me and pet me already.”

“And the more... sexual acts associated with it?”

“I don’t know. You know I think your whole body is really pretty, and I do sort of think about that kind of thing sometimes, but I don’t know if I’d be comfortable doing it, even though I’d like to make you happy.” Ruby paused uncertainly. “I think that would be the kind of situation where I’d be most comfortable potentially doing something like that though.”

“Are you saying,” Weiss gently pulled Ruby up by the chin and studied her face, “that you are more inclined to perform sexual acts if you did so with myself in a position of power over you?”

Ruby’s eyes widened. She whimpered, and her face grew more heated than it already had been. It was very disappointing when Weiss let go of her.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t tease like that. I know we talked about avoiding encouraging you in that regard, when it comes to the heat of the moment.” Weiss tried to slightly separate herself from Ruby, but Ruby wrapped her arms around her to stop her. 

“This isn’t something that’s going to happen in the heat of the moment though, and I liked being teased.” Ruby grinned at the look of surprise on Weiss’ face. “It’s sort of intimate, I guess. And I trust you if I get too flustered for my own good.”

“Well, I would certainly hope that you trust me.” Weiss quickly composed herself and returned Ruby to her usual comfy spot in Weiss’ arms. “Anyway, returning to the subject with which this began. Would you like me to begin preparations?”

“Preparations?”

“At this stage, I must have a more well researched plan to present to you for review before committing to anything in particular, in addition to the fact that a greater income is necessary to facilitate my ability to enact the beginnings of the plans I already have in mind.” Weiss somehow managed to make a sentence that bordered on legalese sound seductive.

“You’re going to go overboard, aren’t you?” Ruby couldn’t help smiling. “Wait, just how well paying is the job you’re going to take up?”

“Very. The company is still somewhat small, but I will be near the very top of the command structure.”

“Ohhhhh.” Ruby considered this. “Does that mean we’re going to move?”

“I hadn’t planned on doing so until the lease here was over, but we could do so soon and sublet this place to Yang. Lying to her about how much we pay for it every month, of course.”

“Meaning that your plans require an entire extra room in our home to enact.” Ruby licked her lips. Weiss’ plans were always fantastic.

“Or more.” Weiss chuckled ominously. “And as I said, they are still gestating, and of course I would still need to do a great deal of research on a variety of subjects, such as finding a new place to live.”

“Oh no. Does that mean I’m going to have to go look at homes with you at some point?” Ruby winced. She didn’t like to do that, even if Weiss was way faster about it than Yang and her dad had been back in the day.

“It is inevitable regardless. Perhaps the promise of the future will motivate you to continue when the time comes.” 

“You know it’s not a question of motivation.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, what I meant was, wouldn’t it be fun to imagine what exactly a particular room might be used for.” Weiss continued to incept anticipation.

“That could be good daydreaming material.” The smile on Ruby’s face came back almost instantly. 

“It makes me wonder,” Weiss’ breath tickled the inside of Ruby’s ear as she leaned in and softly spoke, “what kind of animal does Ruby think she is? An excitable puppy? A needy bun? A sweet kitten?”

“A kitty.” Ruby squirmed happily in Weiss’ embrace. “I got started out wishing I was a cat-’boy,’ and then the internet did the rest, back in the day.” She faintly laughed at her past self. “I’m actually sort of jealous of Blake.”

“Blake?”

“Yang’s new coworker. They’re a cat faunus, and her stage name’s Shadowpanther. Yang totally has a crush on her. I like them.”

“Pronouns?”

“Ohhh, right. She/they.”

“That makes a great deal of sense out of what you just said, thank you.” Weiss’ voice was laced with just the slightest hint of laughter. “Like them enough to try and steal away from Yang?”

“Nah, they’re cool is all. I’m totally not biased just because she’s not cis.” Ruby was very biased in Blake’s favor, specifically because she wasn’t cis. It was probably the only reason she had managed to remember Blake’s name.

“Sure you’re not.” Weiss let it rest with only a single smug parting comment, only to sigh heavily out of nowhere. “I wanted a pet when I was young. I asked father for a cat for my fourteenth birthday.”

“What happened?” Ruby could guess. As Weiss hesitated in her response, Ruby gently pulled one of the hands wrapped around her waist and entwined their fingers. She pulled the hand up to her face and started kissing Weiss’ knuckles.

“He said that household animals are vectors of disease, and then made the obvious related derogatory comments about the Faunus.” Weiss sighed again, though it seemed to be one of annoyance.

“Have you ever thought about getting a real cat? I probably would have a while ago, but, well... you know. I can’t even take care of myself, I’ve never really been able to. Not like I could handle a pet.”

“I would prefer you, in all honesty. Also, I don’t know if we could manage a real cat together either, given that our only recourse on discovering a spider is to call Yang over and bribe her into doing something about it.” Weiss still sounded grumpy, and her hold was a little bit tighter than usual.

“That’s a good point. Maybe we’ll get lucky and Yang will turn into an old spinster with a bunch of cats, and then we’ll get unlimited access to the floofy serotonin machines.”

Weiss laughed heartily, completely shaken from her thoughts. Ruby felt good about how she could snap Weiss out of moments like that. “That’s terrible. Besides, I would much prefer that Yang be successful in her ventures, as perhaps she would be a little bit more tolerable if she had less sexual frustration.”

“First of all, ewww, second, you love arguing with her. I’ve seen you, you can’t hide it, and neither can she. Both of you think it’s fun to argue with each other and if she got more tolerable, you’d get bored.” Ruby giggled and leaned up to peck Weiss on the lips. “It’s pretty cute to watch, too.”

“That is completely inaccurate.” Weiss huffed against the back of Ruby’s neck, but they both knew it was true.

“Okay.” Ruby patted Weiss’ head consolingly. 

“I don’t believe you ever directly answered my question.”

“Which one?”

“About whether you would like me to begin my serious preparations for the matter.”

“Yeah, you should do that.” Ruby couldn’t help flushing a little bit at the admission. She wasn’t exactly sure what Weiss was going to prepare, but it would probably be brilliant.

“Good.” Weiss ruffled Ruby’s hair affectionately. “And, Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really worried about how you pretended to be fine for a year and a half. And more than a little bit hurt by how you lied to me about it.”

Ruby swallowed the sudden lump that appeared in her throat. She knew Weiss would probably end up saying something about it at some point. It was the kind of thing she always dreaded, contemplating how badly she’d screwed up. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have. In a way it was just sort of... how I’m used to living. Like, all the time, except worse than in college, and I felt really guilty about it.”

“Apology accepted.” Weiss smiled, and planted a soft kiss on Ruby’s forehead. “But more than that, if we’re going to explore kink, I need you to be honest about what’s okay and what isn’t. Can I trust you on that? Do you think there’s anything holding you back about that?”

“I should be fine about that. It’s a thing that’s just for fun instead of something I have to do to have money and not stave, you know? So if I’m not enjoying myself I can say it fine. I promise.”

“Would you feel pressured to go along if I did go overboard with it?”

“Nah, as long you’re not being irresponsible with money or something, which, pfft, when was the last time you even did that?” Ruby giggled. Probably never, but the idea seemed silly. She was pretty sure Weiss was just as biologically incapable of being fiscally irresponsible as she was of pretending to be a put together adult. “Just, uh, don’t tell me how much money you end up spending on stuff for us. I don’t think I want to know.” She had a serious tendency to feel guilty for spending money on nonessentials, especially if it wasn’t hers, and even if it was someone else spending it.

“I will restrain myself to a strong foundation for the future then. It would probably be excessive of me to snatch up anything that happened to catch my fancy regardless.” Weiss cleared her throat of embarrassment. “How do you feel about the next two weeks?”

“It’s still pretty awful to be at work, but I feel a lot better whenever I come back. I think I’ll be alright enough.” Ruby smiled shyly. “And uh, you know... thanks for taking care of me like this.”

“As I’ve said, I enjoy it, as I enjoy you.” Weiss smiled, and gently cupped Ruby’s cheek in her hand. “I feel as if I could spend all of my life doing something like this and never grow tired of your presence, nor of the work itself.”

Ruby made an inarticulate sound of both curiosity and surprise. Was Weiss saying...?

“Would you like to be my wife?”

“Yeah!” Ruby squeaked, breaking out into a grin so wide that she couldn’t kiss Weiss like she really wanted to because their teeth probably would have just clacked together instead and that had been a surprisingly painful experience that she did not need to repeat thank you. She settled for rolling over on top of Weiss and practically pinning her down into the couch with a hug. “Wife!”

“Yes, wife.” Weiss clung to Ruby nearly as tightly in turn, laughing. “And I’m guessing you’d be against a ceremony?”

“Yep, it’s not like either of us are religious anyway.” Ruby decided that she was going to cling possessively to Weiss for the rest of the weekend. “We can have a party for family after though, they’ll understand.”

“Agreed.” Weiss glanced at the television. “And I think the first thing that I shall do with my new wife is sleep with her, it’s past midnight, after all.

“Can’t we just sleep on the couch?” Ruby groaned, then her eyes widened as Weiss got up, carrying her in her arms. “Whoa.”

“I’ve been working out.” Weiss grinned playfully, and swept Ruby away to the bedroom, where they slept peacefully through the night.


	3. I Grow Weary Of The Battle

“So, Ruby, I have been making a list.” Weiss said as she stepped into the living room, a big black leather bound notebook in her hands.

“You’ve been making a list?” Ruby twisted her head at a weird angle to look up at her wifey. Some kind of fancy list, given the implication of the notebook.

“I’ve been making a list.”

“Are you checking it twice?” Ruby grinned, amused by her own joke.

“I suppose you could say that, yes...”

“Are you going to find out who’s been naughty or nice?”

“I’m going to find out if _you’re_ naughty or nice.” Weiss grinned back in a way that made Ruby gulp nervously, even though it wasn’t as if she had done anything wrong.

“Oh no, Doctor Schnee, I’ve been a really good girl, I promise.” Ruby fluttered her eyelashes. “Definitely very nice.”

“Good girl, hmm?” Weiss leaned forward and ruffled Ruby’s hair, getting a whimper in response. “Does that phrase make you feel things?”

“Yeeees.” Ruby instinctively rubbed her head into Weiss’ hand. It felt good, sent shivers down her spine.

“You’re so easily distracted.” Weiss scratched Ruby’s head, then trailed her hand down to the back of her neck. “It’s cute.”

“Can’t be distracted when you were never trying to concentrate in the first place.” Ruby tapped her forehead.

“Well, I need you to concentrate for a little bit right now.” Weiss flipped open the notebook. “Because I’ve finished preparing the second bedroom.”

“Ohhhh.” Ruby cooed, and perked up a little, no longer slouching into the couch. “Is that what I think it is?”

In the two weeks since they had moved into their fancy new apartment, with its two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study, Weiss had put an external lock on the second bedroom, and could be infrequently seen carrying boxes and bags of unknown contents into the room. They’d had a fun party to commemorate getting married and Weiss getting her doctorate at the same time, and they’d moved about a month after Weiss had started her new job.

“Perhaps.” Weiss smirked knowingly. “I’ve made a tentative list of activities, and prepared as much equipment as I expect you to make use of. Would you care to discuss being my pet?”

“Yesyesyesyes!” Ruby nearly jumped into Weiss’ arms, except that she was cautious of being stabbed by the pen in her hand.

“We’ll run down the list, and you can give me a yes, no, or maybe for each option, and if you have any ideas of your own feel free to chime in. Alright?” Weiss tapped the pen rhythmically against her palm. “And for the sake of reference, everything on this list refers to variations of the acts that are nonsexual in nature. I thought it would be best to wait before considering anything of that nature.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Ruby nodded, and rubbed her hands together excitedly. She was not prepared to explore the possibility of that. “Get started?”

“First, we need to promise that we’re going to be completely honest with each other.” Weiss set the notebook in her lap, her gaze unflinching. “If you try to act like you’re doing fine when you aren’t again, just to make me happy, I could never forgive myself for how badly you might end up being hurt.”

“I promise.” Ruby nodded. “Really.” She would do her best. 

“And I promise as well. Moving on,” Weiss looked down at her notebook, pen poised to write down whatever notes she was probably taking. “What do you think about being trained?”

“Being trained? Like, with positive reinforcement until I’m being obedient instinctively?” Ruby’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t even considered that. It sounds really hot.”

“Obedience training, yes. And tricks, perhaps?”

“Tricks?” Ruby’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “Yeah, that’s a really good idea.”

“It would be ideal to have an option available for negative reinforcement as well, if you can think of something you would be comfortable with. And potential means of punishment as well.”

“Oof. I hadn’t really thought about that either. I sort of intended to not need to be punished.” Ruby winced. “I mean, I don’t think I could handle pain. Maybe you could put me alone somewhere for a while, as like a time out. As long as it was small, dark, cozy, and I had something to cuddle I’d probably be fine with that.”

“Would that even be a punishment? It sounds like a nap.”

“If the alternative was getting to spend time with you, of course it would be a punishment.” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

“You clingy dolt.” Weiss smiled as she wrote something down. “That should be adequate in that regard. Any particular methods of positive reinforcement come to mind? It would be best if it were something other than simple physical affection, since you’ll be getting plenty of that regardless.”

“Nah, you probably know about what would work for that better than I do. It’s not like there’s any harm done if you go wrong there anyway. And you already know what I like.” Ruby hummed. She liked that, leaving it in Weiss’ hands.

“True.” The soft scratching of Weiss’ pen running along the paper of the notebook was oddly relaxing. “Next, your thoughts on accessories? Collars? Leashes? Ears?”

“I need it. Absolutely brilliant. And super cute.” Ruby absentmindedly ran a finger along the side of her neck, already thinking about what it would be like to have a collar around it. 

“As I suspected.” Ruby partially liked how smug Weiss was, and the other part of her was a little bit embarrassed about how much she enjoyed it, but at the same time enjoyed that embarrassment. “How about manhandling?”

“Is that why you started working out?” Ruby licked her lips a little bit. Such an unfortunate name for such a wonderful thing. “Because... yeah. That’s a really good idea.”

“Do you need or intend to be able to talk, outside of your safe word?” Weiss’ writing was almost constant at this point, her pen moving furiously and her face dusted with a light blush.

Ruby stopped to think for a moment. She hadn’t thought about talking before. “I do like the idea of being ordered not to speak sometimes, but probably not for more than like, a day or two at a time. Talking can be a thing most of the time, even if I might not want to on my own sometimes.” Just discussing all of this was making Ruby’s ears flush almost as red as her namesake.

“Noted. I won’t demand that you answer me verbally unless it’s especially crucial either. Also noted is the possibility that you might wish to maintain a scene for as long as a weekend, aside from breaks.” Weiss was clearly enjoying this way too much. It almost felt like she was laughing at Ruby, but in a good way. “Do you want to walk on two legs or four?”

“I’m a kitty.” Ruby smiled, even less able to look in Weiss’ direction than usual. “Of course I’ll walk on four legs.”

“I appreciate how very enthusiastic you are. How about toys? Pet toys, that is. Balls of yarn and the like.”

“I’d probably enjoy those, as long as you were playing with me.” Ruby buried her head in the throw blanket she’d wrapped around herself. 

“Good girl.” Weiss made Ruby whimper a little bit, just from the simple phrase. “Sensory deprivation?”

“You mean like being blindfolded?”

“Sight, perhaps your hearing as well, or,” Weiss stopped writing to shoot Ruby a playful glance that made her smile back excitedly, “both at once.”

“Yeah, I think that would be really cozy, but I’d need to be able to tell you’re present, somehow. Or at least have something to keep me busy or stimulated in other ways.” 

“Stimulated? Good choice of word.” Weiss’ chuckle was almost evil as she wrote. “What of being restrained?”

“Same as sensory deprivation. Just need something to take up my attention so I’m not bored or lonely. Same with both of them together too.” 

“Excellent. More specifically, handcuffs? Rope? Any kind of restraint that wouldn’t be acceptable?”

“As long as it’s padded or nice and soft I’m good with it, as far as I know.” Anything that left indentations in her skin would just be annoying, and then eventually painful.

“You would look excellent in padded handcuffs. What do you know and think about various kinds of gags?” Weiss unconsciously licked her lips.

“I like and dislike them at the same time. It does sound nice to be gagged, but also, I really like being able to do stuff with my mouth, mostly kissing, and I really don’t like the taste of rubber or plastic or most materials that I can imagine a gag being made of.” Ruby shrugged. “I’d like to give it a try if it didn’t taste bad, I guess is my point.”

“What about types of gags? Bit? Ring? Ball?”

“Oh, right. Bit or ring don’t appeal to me, so ball.”

“Alright then. There are a large number of things that are inherently excluded with a consideration that you dislike pain, but is there anything you’re curious or uncertain about, that we might potentially ease into later?”

“Well, I might like it if you were mean to me, sometimes. Like, if you insulted me a little bit.” Ruby remembered when they had first met, she had actually approached Weiss in the first place because she was a bit mean to people. She might have a thing for mean girls.

“That isn’t something I would have expected from you.” Weiss tapped her chin with the end of the pun. “But it does sound appealing, in a way. Like the old days.”

“Yeah. And I sort of might be okay with very light spanking? Maybe. In either a punishment or fun sense. Whichever it turns out to count as.”

“Interesting.” Weiss practically cooed. “That’s everything I’ve prepared in advance. Anything to add for yourself?”

“Well, I think it’d be nice if you, uh, dressedmeup.” Ruby mumbled the end of the sentence into the couch cushions, embarrassed.

“What was that?”

“Dress me up, in things that you think will make me look pretty. I don’t really get fashion as much as you do, and I like the idea of you making that choice for me.” Ruby squirmed nervously.

“That sounds,” Weiss’ tongue flicked wetly across her lips, “delicious.” She began furiously writing in a new page on the notebook. “More ideas, if you have them.”

“There was something else.” Ruby tried to remember what she had been thinking about before. “Oh! I’m actually going to just write it down in a google doc for actually, it’s actually sort of horny.” She rested her chin on her palm and gazed at the ceiling in thought. “But also sort of anti-horny? Hmm. Later though.”

“Oh really? Interesting.” Weiss smiled in a way that gave Ruby the impression that she knew exactly what Ruby was talking about.

“Yeah.” Ruby rested her head between her knees to stare adoringly at Weiss. “Now what?”

“Now, we must agree on rules.” Weiss flipped back to a spot near the beginning of her notebook. “Most of these can be negotiated, of course. But I have already drawn out some preliminary guidelines.”

“Okay. That makes sense.” Just as she spoke, Ruby experienced a sudden and overwhelming urge to sit in Wiess’ lap. So she got up and planted her butt where it belonged, humming contentedly as Weiss wrapped her arms around her.

“What’s this?” Weiss turned Ruby’s head towards her and started kissing along her jawline.

“I got clingy.” Ruby pressed her jaw against Weiss’ soft lips. It always felt so good to be kissed. “It’s okay for me to see that page, right?”

“True. I’ve kept the rest concealed from you to avoid spoilers, and these contain none.” Weiss moved from Ruby’s jawline to capture her lips in a kiss. She sucked in Ruby’s bottom lip and gently nibbled it, making Ruby go limp with pleasure. “However, you are so very difficult to keep my hands off of like this.”

“Please, may I stay?” Ruby begged, giving Weiss her best pleading stare. 

“Of course you may.” Weiss kissed Ruby again, her other hand threading through Ruby’s hair to pull her closer and make her whimper. She coughed once as they separated again. “Anyway, as I was saying. Rules. Rule one: you will listen to mistress, and never break a rule.” She paused a moment, watching Ruby studiously. “Rule two: you must have my permission to touch yourself.”

“Huh?” Ruby blinked and sat up a little bit more in Weiss’ lap, surprised by the suggestion.

“You don’t have to agree to that one, of course, but I would find it enjoyable to have a degree of influence over your sexual satisfaction.” Weiss’ hand caressed Ruby’s cheek. “I am very attracted to you, after all.”

Instinctively, Ruby nuzzled into Weiss’ hand as she responded. “I think I would actually enjoy that, although I don’t really have that much self-control, so I might mess up.”

“Well, that’s what punishment is for.” Weiss’ voice dripped with honey. “And, wouldn’t it be fun to be trained to be better, more obedient?”

“Yes.” Ruby melted into Weiss as much as she could, sinking into her embrace and caress with a dopey grin. Phrasing it that way made her so ready to do whatever her wife said.

“You are so pliable, I’m going to have to go over all of this with you again later to be sure you’ve agreed to it in a proper state of mind.” Weiss chuckled lightly.

“Eheh, sorry.” Ruby nervously laughed, but did nothing to break out of her very mushy headspace.

“Don’t worry about it, just continue being your own precious self.” Something about Weiss’ reassurance made Ruby fidget happily. “Rules three and four are related to each other. Rule there: you will eat three proper meals every, and rule four: you will go to sleep by midnight and get out of bed by eight every morning unless you have my permission to stay up.”

“Wait, what? I can’t believe it, this was all an elaborate ruse to trick me into taking better care of myself.” Ruby groaned. “I’ve been bamboozled.”

“No, it isn’t, but in this it is my responsibility as an owner to ensure that you are happy and healthy. That means bettering you, by force if necessary.” Weiss’ voice was so cold as to be almost scary, but in a way that only made Ruby even more anticipatory than she had been before.

“Okay. I’m convinced.” Ruby nodded enthusiastically, all her reluctance completely gone. She did want to get out of bed sooner most days, it was just hard. Extra motivation was a good idea.

“I suspected you might be. One final rule, until and unless we agree that we need to make another. Rule five: you’re going to teach me how to cook so that I can completely pamper you when we play.”

“That’s...” Ruby frowned. She liked cooking for Weiss. A lot. It made her feel like a housewife, which, well, had a lot of good feelings associated with it. And it was just a good way to give back when Weiss was the one with a job. She even made Weiss’ lunch every day, and got rewarded with a lot of kisses for it.

“I want you to be able to let go of every possible responsibility. To have as little choice or work to be done as reasonable. And, frankly, it isn’t fair that you’re the one who makes all of the food in this house, because I know that it isn’t the most healthy fare you could be making.”

“Well, I guess it’s okay as long as I’m still cooking most of the time.” Ruby conceded. It wasn’t as if something this minor was going to stop her now. “But you have to use as much garlic as I do when you cook. There’s no such thing as too much garlic.”

“I will... try.” Weiss said, utterly unconvincingly. “You might be using too much garlic.”

“But there’s no such thing.” Ruby objected with as much vigor as she had remaining willpower, so it came out in a weak murmur.

“Yes there is, dear.” Weiss sighed, a smile playing over her lips. “Anyway, what would you like for your name to be?”

Ruby had to stop cuddling and use what remained of her higher brain function after this entire distracting conversation to think for a moment. “I liked it when you called me precious.”

“That is a very good choice.” Weiss turned to a different page in her notebook than the rules had been on and wrote something down, presumably the name. “What about a safe word?”

“Madrigal.”

“Really, Rush?” Weiss rolled her eyes. Their tastes in music were very different. Weiss liked pop, opera, and classical music. Ruby liked progressive rock, and various genres of metal. It was the only thing they regularly disagreed on. “Very well, I will use the same, for the sake of sparing your memory.” She casually flipped through a few more pages before closing it and setting it aside. “Well, well, well, that is everything I planned to discuss before we begin.”

“Hey, it’s a really romantic song.” Ruby pouted a little bit before realizing what Weiss had said. “Does that mean...?” She trailed off, her eyes wide.

“I’m afraid not. I waited to make some preparations until after hearing your answers to all of my questions.” Weiss affirmingly patted Ruby’s head. “You’ll have to wait until next weekend, as I need to find and order a few items you’ve expressed interest in. As well as putting together an entire wardrobe for you. I assume that exceedingly adorable is an acceptable theme?”

“What’s wrong with the clothes that I already have?” It would probably be fine to have new clothes as long as she didn’t have to make decisions involving them, but that didn’t mean that Ruby was going to just abandon them.

“They’re all dark colors. Reds, blacks. Not drab certainly, and you look quite good in them, but I want my pet to be... brighter. Shiny. Worthy of note, and in proper condition to be shown off, regardless of whether you will be.”

“That does sound nice, actually.” Ruby turned around and hugged Weiss. “But I reserve the right to nix anything because of sensory issues. I guess that applies to everything though, so... you should probably save receipts, just in case.”

“Noted.” Weiss smiled and returned the hug. “I did go out of my way to avoid anything with a rough texture, so I expect that you should be pleased in most circumstances.”

“Good.” Ruby nodded. “I should probably get up.” She didn’t move away from Weiss in the slightest.

“No, stay and cuddle. You’re worked up just from discussing all of that, I can tell. I had better calm you down.” Weiss tightened her grip, and they stayed like that for far longer than they should have.


	4. And the storm I walk toward

“Soooo...” Ruby stood respectfully two feet away from Weiss, watching like a hawk as she waited for her wife to be done with the dishes from their breakfast.

“So?” Weiss nonchalantly dried her hands on the kitchen hand towel, seemingly oblivious.

“Isn’t today the day?” It took a lot of effort for Ruby to refrain from bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet.

“If by ‘the day,’ you mean Saturday, then yes. It is the day.”

“Weissss. You know what I mean.” Ruby groaned. The suspense was just too much.

“While I’m sure that I do not know, let us say that, hypothetically, if I knew what you were talking about I might be waiting for you to say it, simply because I enjoy watching you suffer.” Weiss grinned an evil grin that Ruby suspected she’d be seeing more of today. 

“Is it time for us to-for me to be your pet?” Ruby’s eyes were glued to the floor. 

“Yes, yes it is.” Weiss gently took Ruby’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” Ruby smiled stiffly. She was so nervous, yet excited. 

“Try to calm down a little bit, okay? All you need to do from this point onward is relax and let go. Deep breaths.” Weiss gently began leading Ruby to the second bedroom that she had kept carefully hidden. 

“Right.” Weiss’ hand helped ground Ruby, and she had managed to calm herself by the time Weiss opened the door. Only to grow excited once more as she saw the interior of the room. 

The most obvious thing in the room was the bed. A very sturdy four poster bed with a canopy, which looked far softer than anything Ruby could possibly fall asleep in. It was obviously meant as a place to tie her to. And on the bed she could see that some clothes lay spread out, for her, no doubt.

Along the wall of the room was a small row of shelves and a series of compact boxes, all opaque. The door to the closet was closed, but Ruby guessed that it was filled with clothes and possibly more storage containers. There was of course an attached bathroom as well, which looked to be perfectly normal. After a moment of staring, she realized that there weren’t any windows. 

“Oohhhhh. Cool. I love that there aren’t any windows.” Ruby’s gaze wandered the room aimlessly. “Is that why you rejected so many other apartments right away?”

“Yes. I am aware of how you feel about the sun.” Weiss let go of Ruby’s hand. “Now go on, I imagine that you’ll want privacy to change.” Not particularly, Ruby was comfortable being in her underwear around Weiss.

Ruby watched as Weiss stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Inevitably, she was drawn to the bed and the clothes upon it. They were all pastel. Pink and white. Then she saw why Weiss had given her privacy, and blushed furiously. Among the skirt, top, and thigh highs that Ruby had expected there was also a pair of frilly yet durable looking pink panties, and a matching bra. She hadn’t expected Weiss to pick out her underwear as well.

She could have only put on the parts of the outfit that would be visible. She considered it, briefly. Then she stripped, carelessly throwing aside her clothes. The panties had to be the first to go on. They were soft, and she slid them up her legs and over her crotch almost reverently, although it was somewhat hurried by how she disliked being able to actually see her dick. They left behind a smooth, soft bulge that she was much more comfortable with. In a way, it was like Weiss herself was embracing Ruby as she put on the bra.

The similarly frilly and pink skirt only reached halfway to Ruby’s knee, and sat low on her hips. It felt incredibly lewd, without actually being as such. The thigh highs were definitely cute, striped with pink and white, and hugged her legs comfortably, but loosely enough that she had hope that they might not leave the indentations in her skin that any kind of socks normally did if she wore them for very long. The top was white, loose, and left a lot of her shoulders and collar exposed. She liked the way it flowed around her.

There was something heart-meltingly intimate about letting Weiss take care of things that Ruby struggled with, like choosing clothes. They both knew it was easier for Weiss to do it, but letting her was hard in its own way. Ruby had spent so long accepting that it was just something that she had to struggle over for the sake of existing, and that getting help would be selfish or immature, that getting that help included giving Weiss access to a part of her.

“I’m done!” As Weiss reentered the room and her eyes rapidly flicked across her body, Ruby shuddered and took a seat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She felt very soft, and very vulnerable. This was why she didn’t have pastels in her usual wardrobe. “But you need to go to horny jail.”

“And yet you chose to don all of it regardless. Good girl.” Weiss smirked. Her pupils were shrunk to points, and she seemed completely incapable of looking away from Ruby as she retrieved a box and set it next to her on the bed. “Now, would you like to do the honors, or shall I?”

“I’d like it if you did, please.” Ruby’s skin felt so sensitive, she was nearly overwhelmed with anticipation and joy. Every texture around her felt so good against her skin, and she realized that she had started compulsively rubbing her whole body against the bed beneath her. 

“Sit up straight, and bear your neck.” Weiss opened the box, and Ruby closed her eyes as she sat up. She wanted her first sight of the collar to be seeing it around her neck.

“Ah.” Ruby gasped as she felt the collar touch her neck. Weiss carefully and slowly wrapped it around her neck, then tightened it until it was snug. It felt amazing, and Ruby could feel herself quickly sinking into a submissive headspace.

“Is it comfortable? You should be able to fit a finger between the collar and your neck comfortably.” Weiss’ hands brushed up against skin so much as she checked that the collar wasn’t too tight. So much sensation, all of it pleasurable and wonderfully indulgent.

“Yeah. It feels fine. Not fine, amazing.” Precious opened her eyes and looked up at her mistress, doing her best to display her elation. “I love it, mistress.” She moved her head around a little bit, and as she did she could feel the way the padded interior of the collar clung snugly about her neck.

“I see someone is already throwing themself at me.” Mistress laughed, and gave soft pets to Precious. “But before we go any farther, what’s your safe word?”

“Madrigal.” Precious nuzzled into mistress' hand happily. She couldn’t even remember what was next, she simply wallowed in all of the amazing sensations that made her brain fuzz pleasantly.

“Good girl.” Disappointingly, mistress took back her hand. A moment later though, Precious felt something slide onto her head. “And here are your kitty ears. And...” Something elastic was tied around her waist. “A fluffy tail.”

Precious turned around on her paws and knees to look at her new tail, but she only caught a glance before it fell out of her vision, so she stretched to follow it. She was distantly aware of mistress laughing for some reason, but she really wanted to see her tail damnit. After about five tries, she remembered that she could use her paws to grab it. It _was_ fluffy, and nice and white, matching the rest of her outfit.

Suddenly, mistress scooped Precious up into her arms. She carried Precious into the bathroom and raised her up before the mirror. “Look at how beautiful you are, kitten.”

There was a temptation for Precious to bury her face in her paws, but she resisted, spellbound by what she saw in the mirror. Her ears were adorable, and her collar was light blue, trimmed with red and inlaid with... she squinted. “Are those actual rubies?”

“Yes.” Mistress smirked proudly. “Nothing but the best for my pet.”

“I feel really vulnerable like this. In these clothes. With you.” Precious wrapped her arms around her mistress’ neck, and looked into her eyes. “Please be gentle with me.”

“Always, and forever.” For just a moment, Weiss was just Weiss, and she leaned down and pecked Ruby’s forehead. Then she was mistress again, and proceeded to carry Precious into their living room, keeping her gently cradled in her arms all the way. “Now, it’s time for you to learn some tricks, kitten.”

“Yay!” Performing tricks for mistress would almost certainly come along with treats, not that Precious wasn’t already as happy as she could even imagine herself being just being held and adored by mistress. There was nevertheless a part of her that craved praise that had been a little bit more directly earned.

“Now stay.” Mistress deposited her on the living room carpet, where she righted herself to her paws and knees and looked up and around her. Everything in the living room was different, bigger, from this perspective, and something about it felt so wonderfully right.

Precious waited in place, the tips of her paws tapping impatiently against the carpet. She was so full of energy, she wanted to perform for mistress already! But she’d been told to stay, so she tried not to fidget too much, just enough to keep herself distracted, and to let out some of her nervous energy. 

Mistress returned with four different paper bags in her hands. “Good girl, you stayed still. Any trouble with your skin?”

“No, the carpet’s soft enough that I think I’ll be fine.” Precious checked her knees, and the skin wasn’t indented at all. Her skin was soft enough that something textured pressing against it with much force for a while left behind itchy temporary indentations. 

“Well, for future reference you are free to take a more comfortable position when I tell you to stay, unless I specify otherwise.” Mistress sat on the couch and set three of the bags aside, then reached into one of them and pulled something out, her fist closed around it. “Come and get your reward.”

A smile bloomed on Precious’ face as she crawled up to mistress and stared at her excitedly, her head just above mistress’ knees.

“Open.” Mistress smiled coyly and slipped something small and soft into Precious’ mouth.

Precious bit into the squishy object and her mouth burst with a strong burst of lemon candy. It was sour and sweet at the same time, and made her mouth pucker deliciously. Citrus was one of her favourites. She felt a rush of satisfaction, not just from the candy, but from knowing she was being rewarded for her obedience.

“Good girl.” Mistress cooed as she gently ruffled Precious’ hair. “Now, take a few steps back, then turn around in a circle, let me get a good look at you.”

Nodding eagerly, Precious shuffled back and slowly turned around in a circle, running her hands appreciatively over her body as she did. She may have wiggled her butt a little bit as it was turned to mistress. Everything still felt so tactile, from the carpet, to the way her tail brushed up against her lower thighs and her clothes rested gently against her skin. 

“How lewd of you.” Mistress pointed directly in front of her. “Sit.”

“Kitten likes being looked at.” Precious smiled and sat before her mistress, legs crossed. She watched closely as mistress pulled out another treat and held her hand open a few inches in front of Precious' face, this one red, and probably raspberry. But when she leaned forward to collect it, the hand pulled back.

“Ah, ah, ah, kitten.” Mistress tsked. “I didn't say you could retrieve it yet. You must be more patient.”

“Sorry mistress.” Precious sat as still as she could, though it was hard to tear her concentration away from the treat that was so temptingly close to her.

“That’s a good girl. Now you may retrieve it.”

Precious leaned forward again and stuck out her tongue, catching the candy in it and licking it up. It _was_ raspberry.

“And another for sitting.” Mistress pulled out and presented another treat, though this time Precious waited for permission to eat it. “You’re a fast learner. Go on now and eat it.”

“Thank you mistress.” Precious lapped up the new treat enthusiastically. Another lemon one.

“Do you enjoy licking my hand?” Mistress looked down at Precious contemplatively.

“Yes.” It felt as if it would be incredibly appropriate to run her tongue over mistress’ soft skin as an act of worship. Precious suddenly thought that she wanted to put mistress’ fingers in her mouth. 

“Would you like to be allowed to put your mouth to work on my appendages?” Mistress’ smile was very large.

“Yes please!” Precious couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around what she could reach of mistress' legs and rubbed her face against them appreciatively. 

“Here.” Mistress held out a single hand, her fingers splayed. “Worship it.”

Eyes wide with anticipation, Precious took one of her mistress’ fingers into her mouth. She sucked gently, wrapping her tongue around the appendage as much as she could. It tasted very faintly of the candy mistress had given her.

“You pathetically eager little thing.” Mistress’ other hand rested against the back of Precious’ head, applying gentle pressure. “Look at yourself, so utterly devoted to your obedience. So very irresistible.” She slid a second finger in, and crooked both of them, rubbing all over the inside of Precious’ mouth as she slid them deeper.

“Mmmm.” Precious sucked, mentally begging for the fingers to slide deeper into her mouth. She’d never realized just how sensitive the inside of her mouth was, but mistress’ gentle probing drew forth a series of moans and whimpers. More, she needed more so badly. She leaned forward, closer to mistress, trying to get more of her.

“Hold, kitten. Down, down.” Mistress rested a hand against Precious’ forehead and gently pushed her down, taking her fingers out of her mouth with a wet pop. “Do you realize that you’re grinding against my leg right now?”

“Huh?” That was enough to snap Precious out of her obsession, and she suddenly realized that she was grinding against mistress’ thigh, and very, very, turned on. “Oh. Madrigal.” Ruby sat back, a wave of awkwardness and dysphoria rushing over her. “Ugh. Well that sort of just completely gets me out of the mood.” She very pointedly flattened out her skirt over her thighs.

“Here, let me get those off of you then.” Weiss quickly took off Ruby’s ears and collar, looking over her neck to make sure that it had been on appropriately. 

“Yeah.” Ruby nodded sadly and slid off the tail as well. She sighed heavily. Now she just felt vaguely fatigued.

“Come here.” Weiss patted her lap, and Ruby climbed into it. “Are you okay?”

“I guess.” Ruby sighed. “It was really nice, and then that happened and now I feel gross.”

“I don’t mind that you did that.” Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s torso comfortingly.

“Yeah, but I don’t like that I did that anyway.” Ruby settled into the hug gratefully. “Stupid thing, it even gets in the way of things I like doing that aren’t supposed to involve it.” A knot of tension in her belly that she hadn’t even realized was there slowly unwound as she snuggled against her wife.

“How do you feel in general? Can I get you anything?”

“Nah, just need cuddles. I feel sort of whiplashed, but okay.” Ruby turned around and buried her face in the crook between Weiss’ chin and shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Weiss murmured softly into Ruby’s ear.

“Mmmm. Did you enjoy that, while it lasted at least?”

“You were fantastic. You were so beautiful, adorable, and absolutely intoxicating.” Weiss caressed Ruby’s cheek and pulled her in for a light, lingering kiss. “If that happens again, what would you like me to do? Was that the best choice?”

“I think you should make me stop whatever’s getting me riled up and let me calm down without acknowledging it explicitly. It’s sort of embarrassing, and that way we don’t get too distracted. Instead we just let it go away. But what you did was right too.”

“I know. It’s a bit of a shame that I never thought to ask what I should do if that happened.” Weiss sighed gently. “I was so looking forward to making you do tricks.”

“I mean, I can always do the puppy dog eyes.” Ruby laughed into Weiss as they fell over and started laying together on the couch. “Or we could try again a little later.”

“After you take care of yourself?”

“Probably.” Ruby paused, and remembered what they had discussed before. “If I’m allowed to.” Oh, she did like that she had to ask permission now.

Weiss smiled and licked her lips. “You may. Once we’re done with aftercare.”

“Yay!” Ruby giggled. She hadn’t actually been excited about touching herself before, something about the idea of doing it because Weiss said to helped.

“Good girl.” Weiss rolled herself on top of Ruby and kissed her again.


End file.
